


老板多比R当罂粟燃烧时#1车部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: abo设定，可爱小多和暴君boss，前文在老福特搜索ID：北白宫能久
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio
Kudos: 14





	老板多比R当罂粟燃烧时#1车部分

迪亚波罗身上总是萦绕着古龙水浓郁的烟草冷香，这也和他经常抽雪茄有关，但那并不是迪亚波罗的信息素，而是他为了隐藏自己身份而刻意喷洒的——因为迪亚波罗本身的信息素辨识度太高了，很容易引起他人的疑心。

Boss的信息素是什么味道的呢……很早之前的一次欢好后，多比欧侧身蜷曲的床榻上，幼稚天真的从自己身下爱液淋漓的穴洞里抠挖出滚烫的白浊，然后像舔食蜜糖一般将自己沾满汁水的手指含进口里。

性爱后的小Omega脑子昏昏沉沉的，咂吃了几口之后似乎除了自己甜腻的奶油味之外很难分明的感受出来，但确实又有哪里不太一样，还是说就是精液有些腥膻的麝香味呢？吃不出来啊，好苦恼。

小爱人懵懂而涩气的举动让迪亚波罗瞳孔中又染上情欲的腥红。……燃烧的味道……男人的喉音低沉含混，如同野兽松懈时浑浊的呜咽。

多比欧并没有完全听清，迪亚波罗宽大的手掌正包握着他自己的手抚弄着他腿间软耷着的淡粉色性器，这让他更加昏沉，清凌的涎水从唇齿间泌出：燃烧……火焰的味道吗？

不，是罂粟燃烧的味道。迪亚波罗俯身叼咬住多比欧小而圆润的耳垂，清晰的低声呢喃着。

“不许走神。”迪亚波罗不悦的在多比欧的肉唇上咬了一口以示惩戒，修长有力却微凉的手从多比欧腰际的衣服下摆游弋着滑进，划过少年奶油般的肌肤一路逆上，到达多比欧颈后的腺体上，小力的打着圈按揉挑逗。

被玩弄敏感点的多比欧很快就泪水涟涟，细声细气的喘息起来：“我没有……”同时试图讨好的撅起如花瓣般的嫩唇，软软的亲吻磨蹭着迪亚波罗线条坚毅的下巴：“boss……不要再直接按那里了……呜嗯……”

因为衣服被撩起，小男孩奶杏色的肌肤暴露在空气中，未长成的幼体散发着稚嫩的诱惑。迪亚波罗低下头，从衣服开胸设计的镂空缝隙间舔吻吮吸着，天生带有蛊惑能力的声线低沉而富有磁性：

“发情期的Omega，脖子后面的主气味腺会散发出比平时浓郁几十甚至上百倍的信息素，如果没有alpha咬破这里再注入自己的信息素，就等同于勾引几条街道内的alpha排着队来操你……”

迪亚波罗的啃吻太具有侵略性，娇嫩的幼肌被蹂躏拽咬得生疼，这让多比欧不由自主的联想到了在街头被人围着轮奸的可怕画面：

身下隐秘紧致的嫩穴会在无数陌生人的奸淫侵犯下变得松弛泥泞，无力反抗的他只能任由腥臭而未知的浓精填满他的生殖腔，最后再无可避免的孕育上无辜却罪孽不洁的后代……

如果真的发生那样的事，身心都格外洁癖的boss一定会厌恶那样下贱肮脏的自己，多比欧觉得自己会比疯癫着凌迟死去更痛苦。

幻想中过于恐怖的奸淫场景让多比欧深深的恐慌了起来，原本生理性的泪珠此刻因为委屈，吧嗒吧嗒的掉落下来：“不要……”

“不要那种事……boss快标记我、我不要那样……多比欧会听话……”不断涌出的清泪像蜜水般婉转的荡漾着，陈恳的表达着多比欧剜心般的痛苦和恐惧。

身下的小Omega因畏惧而不住地颤抖着，迪亚波罗却并不打算就这样轻易放过，即使手上的动作因潜意识里的怜悯而温柔起来，语气却愈发狠戾的羞辱：“小荡妇，以为被我咬一口就没事了？”

“那、boss就……哼啊……快点，快点永久标记我……”多比欧迷蒙的喘息战栗着，主动而艰难的想去解开迪亚波罗皮带上的金属扣，可这些昂贵而高冷的衣物却像是和他作对一般，少年葱白的手指仿佛柔若无骨，怎么也扳不开那冰冷的机窍。

迪亚波罗貌似体贴的执着多比欧的手放在自己身上，让他去解自己衬衣的纽扣，自己则漫不经心的开始解皮带：“就算被永久标记过，每次发情期都至少需要一次生殖腔成结才能算安全，但谁知道你这不知羞的小东西发情周期是多久一次，每次又有多长？”

已经被挑起情欲的男孩手脚轻快的褪掉自己下半身的衣物，泛着樱红的小屁股将冰凉光洁的桌面晕上热雾，急渴的用自己的谷涧磨蹭着迪亚波罗西裤下同样炙热坚硬的隆起：“boss的气味……进到、嗯哈……身体里……就不会有人敢靠近了……哈啊……每次都要……”

迪亚波罗低低的哂笑了一声，将多比欧奶糕般柔润的双腿分开，骨节分明的长指轻车驾熟的插进那沃红的小穴里，几番抠挖之后，被调教得软热的密处已经开始分泌出汁液，熟稔的吞吃侵入的手指，发出咕啾咕啾的水声：

“我的信息素的确足够逼退那些人，但是你看看你现在这副样子，”迪亚波罗故意淫靡的将水穴搅弄出更多粘液的声音，又加入了一根施虐的手指，“还没正式到发情期呢，就饥渴成这样，真的发起情来还不主动张开腿发骚求操？”

哭兮兮的多比欧羞赧的抬起手臂想遮住自己红晕的面颊，委屈得抽抽嗒嗒：“我没有……嗯唔……可以用抑制、抑制剂……”

“你觉得抑制剂对你有用吗？”在多比欧视线被挡住的间隙，迪亚波罗慢条斯理的将自己坚挺灼热的阳具释放出来，硕大的顶端在多比欧水光潋滟的穴口抵了抵，就发狠的直接整根没入：“这张小嘴不被塞满，你怎么会满足？”

带着上挑弧度的肉刃重重的撞进了蜂液般甜蜜的花甬中，腔道内闭合着的肉膜被碾压摩擦过，酥麻般的过电感从身下传导到，多比欧忍不住发出奶声奶气的呻吟，然而没等多比欧有更多的时间习惯容纳，粗硕的性器就开始坚决的抽插起来。

多比欧柔弱又稚气的线条绽放着清纯的芬芳，像是一朵灌满了奶油的泡芙，哪怕只是指尖的轻戳都会流出糖封的膏脂和淋漓的蜜液，更遑论是这样毫无节制的顶弄猛干。

酸痒的爽快让多比欧本能的扭动起腰肢，手指颤抖着抚慰自己身前不甘寂寞的花芽，气息灼热，泪眼朦胧：“boss、boss……好烫啊……里面被塞满了……哈啊……用力一点……”

行凶的分身遵从身下人娇纵的命令，用力紧抵着多比欧的肉壁刮过，将原本润泽的淫液尽数堵了回去，生涩咬紧的嫩肉就这样无助的随着迪亚波罗的插弄被肉棒带进带出，很快就被摩擦出情欲的嫣红色。

“不知羞的小家伙……”迪亚波罗的嗓音有些粗哑，每一个字都带着让多比欧兴奋颤栗的挑逗情欲，灼热的气息濡湿舐吻在多比欧薄软的耳廓上，“是不是只要能帮你渡过发情状态，谁操你都可以？”

迪亚波罗不知道自己是一种什么样的心理，为什么要故意说出会让自己心痛的话，但心内酸涩的嫉妒真实刻骨，让alpha暴虐又不讲道理的迁怒到了多比欧身上，恶狠狠的猛捣了一下正温柔小意服侍着自己的嫩穴，毫不惜力的扼住多比欧纤细的颈脖：“回答我，是不是这样？”

“不唔——”几乎瞬间窒息的多比欧艰难的从狭窄的气道里挤出声音，得到满意答复的暴君很快放松了力道，但随之宣泄出的就是小男孩委屈又绵软的抽泣：“只要boss……多比欧只要boss、不要别人……呜啊……杀掉他们……哈啊、都杀掉……只给boss操……”

“可是发情热会让你根本没力气反抗，”迪亚波罗暴虐的抽送让多比欧半是痛苦半是欢愉，不顾身下的Omega 已经被情欲折磨得死去活来，迪亚波罗恶魔般的低语：“你要是被别人碰了，我就不要你了，好不好？”

“不！！！”多比欧惊恐的睁大了眼睛，巨大的恐惧擢取了他全部的心神，“boss别不要我！！没有boss多比欧会死掉的！！我、我不会让任何人碰我的boss相信我！！！”

懵懂的小Omega把自己的每一句话都奉若圭臬，显然是把他床第间情趣的话带入了真情实感，这让迪亚波罗颇为不忍，不禁有些懊悔起自己的莽撞来，安抚的亲吻自己的小爱人：“我相信你，多比欧是世界上最忠贞的孩子。”

抽抽噎噎的多比欧此刻如同在极恶的梦魇中一般，已经哭得几乎背过气去，迪亚波罗抚慰的话语根本无法让他抑制住眼泪的汹涌，一边被疼爱着一边咿呀呻吟：

“boss别不要我……多比欧会乖……哈啊……不要让他们过来呜呜……把他们都杀掉……嗯唔……我、我……我是boss的……不许碰我！……boss标记我、标记我……对……被boss标记就好了……快一点……嗯啊……”

多比欧像溺水之人一般，患得患失的双臂紧紧勾搂在迪亚波罗项间，努力抬起的小屁股，软滑的嫩穴也像吮吸般榨取紧绞着，迫切的渴望男精的灌溉，小小的奶尖在迪亚波罗熨贴的衬衣前襟上磨蹭着，将自己缠绵悱恻的爱意透过体温传导出去。

“嘶——”骤然收紧的穴肉让alpha倒抽了一口凉气，肿胀的性器被娇嫩却有力的蜜穴绞得生疼，无法忍耐这样挑逗的迪亚波罗猛地将多比欧的软臀掐住抬起，狠戾的对准那一小块凸起的栗状软肉冲刺起来，骚红高肿的肉缝被撞击得飞溅出星星点点的白沫稠液。

像被高焰加温到透红的刀尖切开温软的奶油，多比欧感觉自己要在大开大合的肏弄间被拉丝着融化了，颤抖着求欢的嘴唇娇哼着向迪亚波罗索吻。仿佛是为了弥补下半身残暴蛮横的顶撞，迪亚波罗很乐意的配合着与多比欧绵长的唇舌交接。

他们永远隶属于彼此，他们是彼此的支配与主宰，生来就注定是一体的，他们将在情欲的深渊里纠缠交合，至死不休。

多比欧纤细瓷白的四肢都紧紧盘绕攀附在迪亚波罗身上，主动的抬起胯部迎合着，在愈发激烈的奸淫中，Omega幼弱的花芽颤抖着喷出了清莹如花蜜的精水，将被肏到鼓出的红嫩软肉弄得汁液淋漓。

“boss、操我的……生殖腔……嗯唔、好不好？”射精后的多比欧眼睛像幼兽般湿漉漉的，渴盼的向还在自己身体里猛烈抽插的雄性乞怜，“我想被boss永久标记……别人、就不敢……哈啊——！”

“不要在我肏你的时候说别人，任何内容都不行。”迪亚波罗侵占的掠夺着多比欧口内的津液，突然的绷直腰腹将硕大滚热的性器重重的紧抵狭窄的肉壶，随着肉刃中段的成结鼓起，浓稠的白浆随着肉刃有力的勃动，被深深射进了花径深处。

“呜唔——”掰开花瓣承欢的多比欧眼前白炽大作，终于迎来了完全意义上的高潮，淫肠乱绞的肉花死死的锁紧着阳物，痉挛不止的穴肉涌出潮液却尽数被阳茎的肉结堵住，只能在腹中积压。

晕晕乎乎的多比欧感觉到自己的柔舌被手指拧住、拉出樱粉色的唇瓣，舌面被粗鲁的刮搔玩弄着，boss和自己的唾液都在口中逆流着堵进喉管，就像被口爆了一样，多比欧咳嗽着啜泣：“boss为什么、不永久标记我……我想变成boss的呜呜……”

迪亚波罗将自己刚刚喷发后还半勃的阳具从Omega的嫩穴里退出，粗残又温柔的交媾不知道持续了多久，连多比欧湿沃的淫洞都被两人耻骨的毛发摩擦成了浆果般的熟红，半融膏脂般的白浊混合着蜜液，正从翕张着收缩的小口里缓慢的流出，散发着罂粟与粉红胡椒燃烧的辛烈信息素气味。

“原来多比欧这么急切的想为我诞育子嗣了吗？”用指尖拨弄着多比欧吐出的那一小截粉蕊舌尖，迪亚波罗轻笑，“你的发情期还没正式开始，现在给你的生殖腔破处你会受伤流血的，会很痛。”

“如果是boss的话，我不怕痛，我爱boss。”泪眼婆娑的多比欧还在喘息，天真赤诚的向迪亚波罗表白着自己的心意，像只笨拙的幼兽，娇憨可爱。

“我可爱的多比欧啊……”迪亚波罗忍俊不禁，宠溺的埋首用鼻尖蹭着多比欧胸前挺立的绯色茱萸，“放心，等你发情的第一时间，我会立即在你身体里打上我的烙印。”

“那boss要到什么时候才能标记我呢？万一我发情的时候boss不在我身边怎么办……？”多比欧嗫嚅着，仿佛是想起了刚刚性事中的不好回忆，害怕瑟缩的搂紧了迪亚波罗，“总感觉好危险……”

“永远待在我身边，永远不要离开我，就永远不会有危险。”迪亚波罗扣住多比欧的十指，深深的在爱人红湿的唇上吻了下去。


End file.
